1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magazine for feeding cartridges into the chamber of a firearm, and more specifically relates to a firearms magazine for rifle length cartridges and its constitution of specific attributes that enhance more accurate feeding and projectile tip protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Firearms Magazines have been developed for their intended caliber and cartridge length to be held in a specific arrangement and presented to the firearm chamber through various firearm receiver actions. In general the prior art has used basic design guidelines for firearm magazines without specific regards and attributes for determined needs of the operator or shooter. The prior art has not effectively protected the tip of the cartridge projectile from dents or flattening of the apex of the tip, resulting in erratic bullet flight and decreased accuracy. Also, the prior art has not consistently provided exact centerline presentation of the cartridge case to the firearm chamber enhances the seating or final positioning of the cartridge case shoulder in concentricity to the chamber. Further prior art magazines generally are sized to receive a specific length of the SAAMI (Sporting Arms and Ammunition Manufacturers' Institute) designated length with no modularity or adaptability to change projectile length inside the same cartridge case and simultaneously protect the apex of the bullet tip.